List of Key Items in Generation II
This is a list of all Key Items that are found in Generation II. Please note that many of these are also part of the list of Key Items in Generation IV due to being remade, and that several appear in multiple generations. Key Items found in all Generation II games |jpt=Basement Key |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to access the basement of the Goldenrod Tunnel. |descgsc=Opens doors. |locgsc=During Team Rocket's raid on the Goldenrod Radio Tower; taken from the disguised as the Manager after defeating him. |notes=Not to be confused with the in Generation III. |main=Basement Key }} |jpt=Bicycle |gen=I |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Use to move faster than walking. |descgsc=A collapsible bike for fast movement. |locgsc=The bike shop in northeast Goldenrod City |main=Bicycle }} |jpt=Card Key |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Opens doors in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. |descgsc=Opens shutters in the Radio Tower. |locgsc=Gift from the manager after saving him in Goldenrod Tunnel. |main=Card Key }} |jpt=Coin Case |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Holds up to 9999 coins for use at the Rocket Game Corner and Goldenrod Game Corner. |descgsc=Holds up to 9,999 game coins. |locgsc=In the southern part of the Goldenrod Tunnel. |main=Coin Case }} |jpt=Good Fishing Rod |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. Better than the Old Rod. |descgsc=A good Rod for catching Pokémon. |locgsc=Gift from a fisherman inside Olivine City's Café. |main=Good Rod }} |jpt=Dowsing Machine |gen=I |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Locates items hidden on the ground. |descgsc=Checks for unseen items in the area. |locgsc=Gift from a person inside a house next to Ecruteak City's Gym. |main=Dowsing Machine }} |jpt=Lost Item |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Return to the for a Pass for the Magnet Train. |descgsc=The Poké Doll lost by the . |locgsc=Received from a member of the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City after hearing about 's missing doll. |main=Lost Item }} |jpt=Machine Part |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to the Kanto Power Plant to restore power to the Magnet Train. |descgsc=A machine part for the Power Plant. |locgsc=Hidden in the water of Cerulean City's Gym. |main=Machine Part }} |jpt=Mystery Egg |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to Professor Elm to so he can study it. |descgsc=An Egg obtained by Mr. Pokémon. |locgsc=Received from Mr. Pokémon on . |main=Mystery Egg }} |jpt=Worn-out Fishing Rod |gen=I |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to fish for low-level Pokémon in bodies of water. |descgsc=Use by water to fish for Pokémon. |locgsc=Received from a fisherman inside 's Pokémon Center. |main=Old Rod }} |jpt=Season Pass |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to ride the Magnet Train between Saffron City and Goldenrod City. |descgsc=A ticket for the Magnet Train. |locgsc=Received from after returning her Lost Item. |main=Pass }} |jpt=Rainbow Feather |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter a in the Tin Tower. |descgsc=A mystical feather of rainbow colors. |locgsc=Gift from the manager after saving Goldenrod Radio Tower Received from an old man near the entrance to in Pewter City. Received from the s guarding the Tin Tower after capturing all three Legendary beasts. |main=Rainbow Wing }} |jpt=Red Scale |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to Mr. Pokémon to exchange it for an Exp. Share. |descgsc=A scale from the red Gyarados. |locgsc=Found in the Lake of Rage after capturing or defeating the Red Gyarados. |main=Red Scale }} |jpt=Secret Medicine |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to Jasmine so she can heal Amphy. |descgsc=Fully heals any Pokémon. |locgsc=Cianwood City Pharmacy |main=Secret Potion }} |jpt=Silver Feather |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter a in the Whirl Islands. |descgsc=A strange, silver-colored feather. |locgsc=Gift from the manager after saving Goldenrod Radio Tower Received from an old man near the entrance to in Pewter City. |main=Silver Wing }} |jpt= Watering Can |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to pass on . |descgsc=A bottle used for watering plants. |locgsc=Goldenrod City Flower Shop after defeating Whitney. |main=Squirt Bottle }} |jpt=Ship Ticket |gen=I |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows admission to the S.S. Aqua. |descgsc=A ticket for the S.S. Aqua. |locgsc=New Bark Town, given by Professor Elm after beating the Elite Four. |main=S.S. Ticket }} |jpt=Amazing Fishing Rod |gen=I |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. The best Rod of all. |descgsc=The best Rod for catching Pokémon. |locgsc=Received from the . |main=Super Rod |tcg=Super Rod (Neo Genesis 103) }} Key Items exclusive to Crystal |jpt=Blue Card |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Allows player to answer daily question on Buena's show every evening to get points exchangeable for items. |descc=Card to save points. |locc=Goldenrod Radio Tower |main=Blue Card }} |jpt=Clear |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Summons a at the Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. |descc=Makes a gentle ringing. |locc=Gift from the manager after saving Goldenrod Radio Tower. |main=Clear Bell }} |jpt=Egg Ticket |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Exchange at the Pokémon Communication Center for the Odd Egg |descc=May use at Goldenrod trade corner. |locc= event (received at Pokémon Day Care on , Japanese games only) |main=Egg Ticket }} |jpt=GS Ball |gen=II |genex=yes |dispgen=II |bag=Key items |effect=Summons in Ilex Forest. |descc=The mysterious Ball. |locc=Cartridge: event (received at Pokémon Communication Center, Japanese games only) Virtual Console: Goldenrod City Pokémon Communication Center/Pokémon Center |main=GS Ball }} Category:Lists Category:Items es:Lista de objetos clave de la segunda generación it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella seconda generazione